Duck, Duck, Goose
by tmntyyh
Summary: House decided to play a game with his ducklings on a slow day. Short one-shot. Warnings are inside.


Title: Duck, Duck, Goose

Summary: House decided to play a game with his ducklings on a slow day.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I haven't watched House in a long time so feel free to give me some advice.

Setting: Very early in the series.

Warnings: OOCness, randomness, barely implied yaoi, lack of plot, lack of effort, just a little one-shot that caught my attention.

* * *

><p>It was not hard to see that there were major differences between them; Cameron was so feminine and self-righteous that it verged on annoyance, Foreman was stubborn as a mule and tended to argue with him over every little thing, and Chase, Chase usually took everything with an air of indifference, only snapping back every once in a while and even when he did it was easy to see that there was no bite behind it. No malice. Of all of his ducklings, Chase was the little golden ducky that eagerly followed the mother and stayed be her side no matter what. Not that House was their mother. Lacing his fingers together over his cane, the diagnostician leaned back in his chair and continued to observe his minions.<p>

Cameron sat there, legs crossed underneath the table while she read through House's mail, opening every letter carefully and sorting through them. Her chestnut-colored hair was pulled into a ponytail and out of her face as she focused on the menial task in front of her. While she often went along with his snappy commands, like a good duckling should, often, whenever that pesky sense of right and wrong chimed up, she would run off to Cuddy and tattle like she was in kindergarten.

Foreman was reading a medical journal and taking notes on the side, probably trying to "further his career" however he saw fit. While House took pride that the duckling was not willing to let people get in his way while he tried to flap his little feathery wings to the top. He easily could have used an analogy about claws but it was not very duck-like. The neurologist was also more like the kind of duck in the park that would sooner bite a child's finger than eat out of its hand. The duckling would argue to the death over something if he thought he was correct.

Chase gnawed on a pencil as he looked down at a crossword puzzle before him. Out of all of his ducklings, the intensivist was the closest to the actual animal. Sure, all of his ducklings followed him with wide, innocent eyes full of wonder and adulation, but the Australian was by far the most trusting of him. When people thought of little ducklings, according to the bald children that Wilson crooned over, they thought of "little, yellow duckies with big eyes." Now, that was not to say that the blonde doctor had large eyes, House mused to himself, but his eyes were far more captivating than the other ducklings in his flock. The blue-green orbs often distracted many nurses and patients without his duckling having to do much. Luckily, his awkwardness often kept him from making his way through the staff like Wilson did. But, to his defense, the Australian duckling often had his awkwardness working in his favor. Never around House himself, though.

Looking at the clock, the diagnostician could see that it was just about time to send his mismatched flock to their little ponds for the night. Rising out of his seat, the brunette could see Wilson walking down the hall. A wide grin spread across his face as he waved at the oncologist, signaling for him to enter the room. "House, what are-" Wilson began to say, pausing when his friend held a finger to his lips before jerking his thumb towards his unsuspecting ducklings.

"One of these things is not like the others," the brunette doctor joked before limping his way towards the table, hearing as his friend followed directly behind him. The attentive diagnostician did not miss the way that Cameron's eyes flickered over to him as he hobbled over to his young flock, his other ducklings easily ignoring him. Moving to stand behind his female duckling, House could practically feel Wilson's eyes watching him in case he decided to pull her hair or pull some other childish prank. Instead, the tapped her on the head gently,

"Duck!" he said, getting the immunologist to look up at him in confusion.

"House..." Wilson began once more, unsure of what the other man was up to but watching as the crippled man made his way around the table to stand behind Foreman, tapping the neurologist on the head as well.

"Duck!" House repeated in just as cheerily of a manner even as his affronted duckling ruffled his feathers in an attempt to look disgruntled. Ignoring the confused and annoyed eyes that watched him, House continued to hobble around the table, his eyes fixed on the little, blonde Aussie that seemed to be oblivious to the innocent game that was proceeding around him. Chase was chomping down quietly on the end of one pencil as his eyes stayed focused on the crossword puzzle in front of him, not even noticing when his boss limped behind him until he was knocked out of his thoughts when a hand roughly collided to the back of his head.

"Goose!" House chimed in amusement before fleeing from the room as quickly as he could with his cane, leaving his flock of ducklings with his best friend.

"...What the hell was that?" Chase asked as he looked over at his coworkers, fixing his ruffled hair while the pencil rolled to a stop on the table, knocked out of his mouth from the hit.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something?" Cameron offered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"He's just being an ass," Foreman grumbled as he gathered up his belongings, grateful that he was not considered to be the goose and get hit over the head because of it.

"...I think you're supposed to chase after him," Wilson mused with a small smile on his face before he left House's flock of ducklings behind. Given time, he was sure that they would figure out the childish antics that Gregory House used when trying to court his favorite duckling.

Review and let me know what you thought. I really have no idea what I'm doing writing for this series so I would love some feedback.


End file.
